Pérfida y Celestial
by White Peony Tea
Summary: Historias cortas sin mucha continuidad, explorando lo cotidiano y quizás no tanto entre dos naciones; ambos orgullosos y sensibles, encantadores pero solitarios. Unidos por un lazo que nadie entiende... quizás había algo más que té en esa taza. [IggyChu]
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **Pérfida y Celestial

**Pareja: **Inglaterra x China

**Resumen: **Historias cortas sin mucha continuidad, explorando lo cotidiano y quizás no tanto entre dos naciones; ambos orgullosos y sensibles, encantadores pero solitarios. Unidos por un lazo que nadie entiende... quizás había algo más que té en esa taza.

**Notas: ** Trato de reunir cuanto headcanon e ideíta rara tenga por aquí. Esbozos que quizás nunca termine, etc. Y Hetalia no me pertenece. Rating susceptible a cambios. Por ahora solo una pequeña idea que tuve hace tiempo, cuando quise IggyChu doméstico xD

* * *

_x_

Inglaterra se halló a sí mismo en un extraño valle, rodeado por una nube de hadas cantando una antigua canción cuyo lenguaje la nación británica logró reconocer tras escuchar un par de versos. El alegre sonido rozó su corazón de forma tal que pronto, Inglaterra se unió a la celebración cantando y bailando hasta que una hada, la más bella de todas, se acercó a él seguida de sus largos cabellos oscuros flotando detrás. Una vez cerca, bastante cerca, la encantadora criatura susurró…

"_¡No pienso esperarte ni un segundo más! ¡Levántate ahora o le diré a todos que la Reina vino y te pateó los huevos tan fuerte que no podrás caminar en dos semanas aru!"_

Y así, Inglaterra abandonó el valle mágico para volver al mundo real. China lo observaba de pie frente a la cama completamente vestido, sosteniendo una humeante taza de té en una de sus manos. Inglaterra enterró su cabeza dentro de una almohada, ¡no había escuchado el sonido de ese maldito reloj con alarma hecho en China!

– ¿Qué hora es? –preguntó con voz débil mientras volvía la mirada hacia la nación oriental.

– Tarde. ¿¡Por qué no te has levantado!?

– Estoy esperando a que dejes de gritarme.

Un suspiro se escapó de los labios de China, lo cual fue suficiente para dibujar una mueca en el rostro del inglés.

– No tienes tiempo de hacerte el gracioso. Vamos tarde, ¡y ya sabes como a todo el mundo le encanta quedarse mirando a los que llegan tarde como si fuéramos preescolares!

– Amor, busca el nido de la madurez en cualquier lugar excepto en las Conferencias Mundiales. Ahora, te ruego, sírveme un poco de té. Supongo que tampoco queda tiempo para un desayuno decente.

China caminó hacia él y se sentó a una orilla de la cama, tras murmurar un "no". La otra nación recibió la taza y probó un sorbo, dejando que la caliente cascada inundara su cuerpo y lo regresara a la vida mientras China golpeaba con sus dedos sin descanso la superficie de la mesa de noche. El reloj no mostraba clemencia ante la desesperada nación. Volvió la mirada hacia Inglaterra, quien se tomaba su tiempo en degustar la bebida como si estuviera de vacaciones. ¿No era la puntualidad una virtud inglesa? (Seguramente, no de _este _inglés, siempre el ejemplo aparte en todo ámbito de la vida).

– …No pienso apurar esta taza, por lo que te ruego detengas ese maldito sonido.

– Estamos…

– Llegando tarde, eso lo sé. Pero también sé que Estados Unidos será el primero en hablar y no pienso sacrificar una perfecta taza de té por ese idiota.

– Halagador, pero no conseguirás nada con eso. Incluso si tienes razón. –China golpeó su palma ligeramente sobre la frente de Inglaterra. – ¿No vas a vestirte?

– Oh, pensaba que era bien visto ir a las conferencias en pijamas desde que Grecia lo puso de moda.

– Ya no lo es, _cierto _trío lo criticó hasta que desapareció. Grecia no hizo caso, claro.

– Romano, Polonia y Hong Kong, supongo. Tu pequeño diablo siempre está metido donde sea se halle la polémica.

– Noruega también se les unió.

– Le gusta criticar, es parte de su carácter.

– ¡Mira quién habla, aru! También es parte del tuyo, ¡lo único que haces es quejarte! –rió la nación asiática.

– ¿Quejarme yo? No, esa virtud te corresponde a ti. Cuando hice la cena anoche…

– ¿Qué cena, el ser mutante que se arrastró fuera de mi plato? No pude criticarlo, ¡estaba ocupado tratando de matarlo con mi wok!

– ¡Estás exagerándolo, tan malo no fue! –exclamó Inglaterra, visiblemente ofendido a través de sus ojos verdes abiertos como platos. China intentó recordar con mayor detalle lo que había ocurrido esa noche; en efecto, ese _ser _que Inglaterra insistía en llamar "roast beef" no podía ser de este mundo ni de ningún otro en los alrededores de la galaxia. Sin embargo, había sido un lindo gesto, y bastante atrevido viniendo de la nación conocida por sus desastres en la cocina. Pero decir que había sido una cena deliciosa, no. China e Inglaterra no gustaban de morderse la lengua al momento de criticar (preferían la práctica en otros ámbitos).

Al fin, China picó el rostro de Inglaterra.

– Anda a vestirte.

– Lo haré, cuando me hayas aseverado que no detestas _todo _lo que hago. –respondió Inglaterra, aún exhibiendo restos de su ofensa.

– ¡Estás siendo idiota de nuevo!

– ¿Ves a qué me refiero? Estoy en mi derecho de…

– ¡Aiya, como quieras! –gritó China en medio de la exasperación, sintiendo que iba a explotar si no se movían más rápido. Agarró sin mucha gracia el rostro de Inglaterra y besó sus labios una, dos, tres veces, y una última cuarta vez para morder suavemente el labio inferior del británico, separarse de él y sellar la ternura con una bofetada sobre su rostro. Luego de eso, abandonó rápidamente la habitación.

"_Va directo a la cocina…" _pensó Inglaterra.

– Acuérdate de lavar tus dientes, amor.

China replicó algo ininteligible, con su boca llena de comida en un intento de calmar la ansiedad. Cómo era posible para alguien comer tanto y mantenerse en forma, era un misterio para Inglaterra. Lo único que sabía con certeza era que, sí, iban a llegar tarde, y que su actitud calmada ante la situación era completamente inusual. ¡Un caballero nunca llega tarde! Debía ser culpa de China, resultaba demasiado fácil distraerse con sus pequeñas peleas.

Un cristal se rompió de súbito, el sonido provenía de la cocina.

– ¡Tan torpe, anciano! –gritó Inglaterra.

– ¡Aiya, cállate! –respondió China -¡Si iba a comprarme otro plato!

La ternura constante y complaciente no era para ellos. Pero no podía importarles menos; con peleas, pequeñas explosiones de carácter y platos cuyo reemplazo nunca antes había sido mencionado (antes no pero luego sí, según China), su vida era perfecta.

_x_


	2. Chapter 2

**Pérfida y Celestial**

**Pareja: **Inglaterra x China

**Notas: **Puse elementos de la Wicca en la magia de Inglaterra, pero con cierta soltura por el bien del pequeño fic. Si algún pagano me lee, lo siento mucho. Sin embargo, las críticas siempre son bien recibidas ^^Uu

Y Hetalia no me pertenece ni pertenecerá.

* * *

_x_

Cuatro velas doradas se encendieron sobre la mesa de madera circular, en medio del bosquecillo cerca de la casa. Estarían ardiendo hasta consumirse, decía Inglaterra, lapso en el cual era imperativo preparar la poción y repetir los cánticos descritos en el libro de magia. China, sentado tras él sobre un banquito de mimbre como un joven pupilo iniciándose en el camino de la brujería, escuchaba atento sin pronunciar una sola palabra; sus ojos dorados no se separaban de la figura del inglés, de los movimientos de las manos ni de lo que estas hacían con los objetos dispuestos sobre la mesa.

Inglaterra infló el pecho mientras encendía un trozo de incienso. Era un gran maestro, sin duda. No había escuchado reclamos ni interrupciones desde que comenzó la lección de magia. China solo observaba con atención –quizás demasiada–, mientras reposaba sobre su regazo el antiguo libro de magia que Inglaterra había extraído de su biblioteca personal.

Se trataba de una reliquia cuya autoría era adjudicada a toda clase de misteriosos personajes que tejieron la historia de la magia con sus descubrimientos. Grandes alquimistas, se decía, habrían compartido parte de su saber a pulso entre las páginas del libro, junto con poderosos magos que estudiaban lo desconocido mientras inspiraban heroicos cuentos medievales. También las brujas –injustamente perseguidas y dotadas de mala fama– habían hecho su contribución con conocimientos prácticos y buenas recetas.

Inglaterra había dado un ligero repaso de la historia del libro antes de entregarlo a manos de China, atosigándolo con precauciones. La nación oriental había sabido tratar el regalo de los magos con el cuidado necesario, motivo que dibujaba una sonrisa en el inglés cada vez que echaba miradas de reojo a su pupilo: el otro sostenía el libro con firmeza entre sus brazos y su regazo, a veces cediendo ante la tentación de recorrer su cubierta con las yemas de los dedos, pero lentamente, tratando de no estropearlo.

"_No te vayas a la cama con alguien que no tenga libros en su casa_", había escuchado Inglaterra en alguna oportunidad. Él añadiría, "_y si los tiene, no lo aceptes en tu cama si no sabe cuidarlos_".

Tomó un recipiente lleno de agua caliente y vertió su contenido sobre un pequeño cuenco de madera. Luego, depositó unas cuantas hojas que había recogido de los árboles circundantes momentos atrás. El caldo producido por las hojas flotando sobre el agua llamó tanto la atención de China, que este ahora se encontraba sobre el borde de su asiento, con los ojos bien abiertos. Inglaterra extrajo su vieja cuchara y la exhibió ante su alumno: un hueso de animal que una bruja le regaló hace un par de siglos. Por mucho que fuera el interés de la nación oriental, Inglaterra no se arriesgaría a dejarle manipular tal objeto. Debía ser bendecido y tratado con cuidado de no alterar sus energías, y la nación china recién estaba aprendiendo.

– Lo importante aquí –el inglés llevaba la cabeza en alto mientras revolvía el caldo, dejándose admirar ante los ojos inquietos de China–, es visualizar que nuestros bolsillos ya se han llenado de dinero. Los espíritus no nos ayudarán si dudamos de ellos.

– Encontrarás dinero botado en el piso, aru. –replicó China, que ya se había levantado de su asiento y ahora examinaba la poción que se fabricaba. Llevaba el libro entre sus brazos como si fuera un infante.

– Perfecto. Así has de pensar.

– Sí, pero en serio. Encontrarás dinero tirado en el piso, aru. Hazme caso. –dijo China, con un tono que podía ser desafiante o divertido. Sin dejar de revolver la poción, Inglaterra miró de reojo a China.

– Porque los espíritus nos han ayudado.

– Quizás. Pero… ¡mira, ahí está! –China dejó el libro sobre la mesa y en pocos pasos se aproximó a un árbol ubicado a algunos metros de la mesa. Se sentó en cuclillas y, tras mirar en todas direcciones, lo recogió.

Inglaterra pensó que le estaban tomando el pelo. Finalizó en unos minutos su poción haciendo caso omiso a China–no podía desatender a los espíritus–, terminó el ritual y se dirigió hacia la otra nación, escéptico.

– Esto lo dejaste tú. –se sentó sobre el pasto frente al chino, que no dejaba de examinar los pocos billetes.

– No es cierto. –respondió sonriente. – Yo no llevo euros. Esto apareció de repente.

– Seguro que tienes, y los pusiste aquí para molestar, ¿no?

– No, es que yo no lo hice.

– ¿Y cómo supiste que estos billetes iban a aparecer? ¡Yo no había terminado de hacer mi hechizo!

– Me di cuenta de pronto.

– ¿Los espíritus te lo dijeron? –Inglaterra de pronto sintió que el aire pesaba demasiado, y sus ojos parecían empezar a salirse de órbita. ¿Era posible, los espíritus lo habían abandonado para dotar de sus virtudes a China? ¿Acaso Inglaterra no era digno?

China lo despertó de sus preocupaciones con un golpecito ligero sobre la cabeza.

– Crees que yo no sé nada, ¿verdad? Pues te explicaré, jovencito. –China se puso de pie, adoptando ese aire de autoridad del que a veces hacía uso para recordar los milenios que habían pasado por él. Con la frente en alto, mirando a quien ahora tomaba el papel de pupilo en un giro de roles, y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. – Ahórrate esos billetes porque algo pasará mañana y te van a servir. Este año tendrás que poner la humildad en práctica. –cerró los ojos unos segundos, y luego volvió a hablar.– No veo nada más por ahora. Si me enseñas pociones de amor para espantar a los pretendientes de Taiwán, te enseño a fabricar amuletos de buena suerte que funcionen.

– Así que lo que te interesa es la magia negra, ¿verdad? – fue todo lo que el inglés logró comentar. Picado un poco por lo avezado de su pupilo, impresionado profundamente, y deseoso de encontrar una próxima oportunidad para impresionarlo con sus propios poderes, Inglaterra escudó su emoción. No era primera vez que el chino lo sorprendía con sus profundos conocimientos incluso en áreas que, por un motivo u otro, Inglaterra no sospechaba encontrarse tanto dominio.

Se puso de pie ayudándose de la otra nación y juntos, el mago y el adivino, volvieron a casa para enfrascarse en una discusión que tocaba etéreos temas como la armonización del hogar, los cánticos preferidos de los espíritus y, de forma ligera, la dominación mundial.

_x_

* * *

_Esto merece un poco de explicación. Como algunos sabrán, la adivinación es una tradición notablemente extendida a lo largo de la tradición china. Existen muchísimas técnicas entre las que se cuentan la quiromancia, el zodíaco, y la lectura de huesos que data desde la antiquísima dinastía Shang (la lectura de hojas de té es tradición europea, hasta donde yo sé, pero si alguien tiene información sobre esto, ruego me la hagan saber). Por lo tanto, me hace sentido que China tenga cierta experiencia como adivino xD_

_ Comments?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Pérfida y Celestial**

No hay nada original que se me ocurra, pero el capi de hoy será "el de las atenciones británicas"

**Notas: **He salido de las cavernas de la uni y conocí de nuevo el sol. Espero –_espero_– volver a las tablas con algún fic-cillo largo y digno de mis preciosos lectores xD;; Mientras tanto, he aquí este capítulo con el que he luchado durante meses. El próximo vendrá bastante pronto pues es una idea más bien ligera y casi crack, pero quería terminar con esta primero uwu

Y Hetalia no me pertenece. _Yo_ le pertenezco.

* * *

x

Un objeto que brillaba como una pepita de oro reflejando el sol esperaba al asiático sobre el portátil cerrado. China volvió a su asiento, y su mirada rebotó desde el obsequio hacia los alrededores buscando al culpable. Entre el mar de naciones que transitaban por la sala, había quienes se detenían para saludarlo, y otros que aparecían y desaparecían como un suspiro sin dedicarle una sola palabra. Fue una cabeza orgullosa en la esquina más lejana quien terminó llamando la atención del oriental. El británico de siempre, conversando algún tema aburridísimo con la nación de turno. China le clavó sus ojos durante menos de un minuto, y al no recibir respuesta, lo expulsó de su mente para fijarse en el regalo frente a él.

Sus dedos lo desenvolvieron con sumo cuidado, revelando un pequeño bombón que ya empezaba a derretirse, y que comió de un solo bocado. China dobló el papel y lo guardó en su bolsillo junto con el lacito rojo. Una suave y espesa crema de avellanas cubrió el interior de su boca mientras se mezclaba con la delgada capa de chocolate. Saboreando su postre, y luchando contra las ganas de cerrar los ojos, volvió a mirar en dirección a la nación inglesa, pero ésta ya se había ido. China consultó la hora en su reloj, sacó cuentas, guardó su ordenador y el resto de sus cosas en la maleta, y partió en búsqueda del británico por los pasillos.

Los pequeños regalos de vez en cuando ya eran una costumbre. A veces bombones. A veces, cuando Inglaterra se hallaba en ese particular estado de ánimo, eran flores –generalmente rosas–, otras veces se trataba de regalos prácticos como un lápiz grabado, y algunos días, simplemente era una sonrisa inesperada por los pasillos. Lo que China concluía de todo era que Inglaterra era tan encantador como odioso. Podía pasar días sin siquiera mirarlo con su acostumbrado gesto despectivo, y al día siguiente, por arte de magia, China encontraba entre sus cosas un lazo nuevo para el cabello. De hecho, ese fue el primer regalo varios meses atrás.

Tras reconocer la intención, las primeras reacciones de China fueron hacer visible su desprecio. Siempre que no fuera comida, el asiático dejaba los presentes sobre la mesa o en el basurero cerca del asiento de Inglaterra y abandonaba el lugar. Pero el británico era persistente, y rápidamente fue aprendiendo que lo mejor recibido por el asiático era aquello que podía echarse a la boca. Los regalos comestibles entonces se volvieron frecuentes, y China no se quejaba. Pero tampoco respondía. Sólo ahora había decidido que debía corresponder a la buena educación y dar las gracias.

Se detuvo en el descanso de la escalera que conectaba con el tercer piso. Sacó y estiró el dorado envoltorio y lo rellenó con trozos de papel que había acumulado descuidadamente en sus bolsillos, más algunas basuritas que encontró sobre el piso. Los envolvió y, sin mucha ceremonia, volvió a colocar el lacito en un nudo flojo. Ahora que el obsequio se asemejaba una masa deforme, China se sintió satisfecho y retomó el camino por la escalera hacia el piso de arriba.

No tardó en hallar al demonio. Conversaba al final del pasillo en un pequeño grupo junto a Suiza y Japón –China lo felicitó internamente por tener algo de vida social–. Se posicionó a unos metros, cuidándose de no llamar mucho la atención de quienes transitaban, y arrojó su agradecimiento como un proyectil hacia la cabeza rubia dando justo en el blanco. La nación británica se sobresaltó visiblemente, y habiendo comprobado esa reacción, el asiático se retiró del lugar pues ya no tenía más que hacer ahí.

En el grupo, Inglaterra detuvo su conversación sobre el uso del chocolate en la cocina para quejarse de súbito sobre la mala educación de las naciones más jóvenes. Pero cuando su mirada cayó al suelo encontrándose con el objeto maldito, quedó en silencio como si el habla se le hubiera escapado en una exhalación. Las otras naciones procuraron continuar la conversación con la misma calma –por consideración o indiferencia, nadie estaba muy seguro–. Inglaterra se excusó con torpeza y desapareció antes de que los otros pudieran responder. Sólo Japón hizo la acción evidente, pues durante unos segundos siguió al británico con la mirada mientras pronunciaba con suavidad:

— Mucha suerte, Inglaterra-san.

x

* * *

…y no se olvide de la protección, por muy sugoi que le resulte todo.

wat

¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí! Comentarios y favoritos si se les apetece x3 mi kokoro todavía dokidokea por ello.


End file.
